


like the morning light

by uvuntitled



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvuntitled/pseuds/uvuntitled
Summary: Kenma wakes up before Hinata and stares at him for a while.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 74





	like the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to write this because.....um.......HINAKEN RIGHTS!!!!!

For the first time, Kozume woke up before him. Needless to say, they were both pretty bad at waking up early, especially when they stayed up late playing games or talking. But it was always Hinata who managed to wake up before Kozume when they slept over at each other’s houses. It was such a rarity to see Hinata still asleepIn Hinata’s bedroom, the sunlight glazed across the walls and floor. The white curtains fluttered in the light. The morning sunlight made everything look so pretty. Kozume was amazed. Then, he looked at the boy that was nuzzled besides him.

  
Shoyo’s unruly orange hair nested on the white pillowcase which made it stand out even more than usual. He was the sunshine that leaked in the room. Kozume felt like melting. Hinata looked so beautiful. Kenma was embarrassed. He had one of those moments where he couldn’t believe that the boy before him was his. He stared at him for a while. He noticed how delicate his eyelashes were as they contrasted to the loud vividness of his energetic eyes. He was hypnotized at the way his lips parted when he slept. _He’s so pretty._ He wanted this image to become a memory he would remember for the years to come. _Shoyo, my boyfriend._

He reached towards him and carefully caressed his face. Tracing the space from his temple to his jawline. Hinata’s features memesized Kozume. He was absolutely captivated by him. Then, Kenma felt like the space in his chest was shrinking. It was so tight. His heart was seriously jumping up and down. The sudden urge to kiss Hinata overcame him like the morning light. He sat up next to him, leaned in, and kissed him on his lips. _They’re soft._ Instantly getting embarrassed, Kozume pulled away and wrapped his arms around Hinata as if he was going to vanish. He buried his head in the sleeping boy’s chest, hiding his face from what he just did.

“Kozume…?” Shoyo muttered as he ran his hand through Kenma’s streaky blonde hair. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing….I just got cold.” Kozume was melting.  
“Oh really….okay then...I’ll hug you tighter” Hinata uttered half-sleep as he squeezed Kenma closer to him.  
“I’m I warm enough Kozume?”  
“...Yes, you are...”

Kozume decided that he should really start waking up earlier.


End file.
